


Mad about the Boy

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: Can you give us something where Blaine is either getting closer to Sebastian or already in a relationship with him, and he has a chance to get back with Kurt but chooses Seb without a shadow of a doubt? And our meerkat is so happy and soft and in love. don’t care about the details, I’m just a sucker for Blaine proving that Sebastian is his first and only choice.---“I wonder who that could be?” Blaine wonders aloud, before standing from his bed and straightening out his clothes from where Sebastian’s wandering hands has disheveled them.“I don’t know, but if it’s Tina, she better be ready to pay back for interrupting my quest for third base.” Sebastian grumbles, as he makes no move to get up. Blaine merely laughs at his boyfriend’s words before exiting the room to see who exactly has disrupted their afternoon, leaving the door hanging ajar. Sebastian sighs, grabbing his phone from Blaine’s bedside table, but he hasn’t even opened up Instagram before he hears the telltale voice of his least favorite Keebler elf—Kurt Hummel.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Mad about the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in s4 canon after the klaine breakup; HOWEVER, blaine did not cheat on kurt. kurt just dumped him for adam. good riddance, i say.

It starts as the perfect Friday afternoon. Dalton’s closed for the next two weeks for winter break, and Sebastian and Blaine decide there is no better way to celebrate two weeks school-free than heavily making out on Blaine’s bed. However, they’ve only just entered tongue territory when Mrs. Anderson’s voice sounds through the wood of Blaine’s bedroom door, “Blaine, sweetie! You have a visitor!” The two boys grown and begrudgingly pull apart, Sebastian taking in how his boyfriend’s brow furrows at his mother’s words.

“I wonder who that could be?” Blaine wonders aloud, before standing from his bed and straightening out his clothes from where Sebastian’s wandering hands has disheveled them.

“I don’t know, but if it’s Tina, she better be ready to pay back for interrupting my quest for third base.” Sebastian grumbles, as he makes no move to get up. Blaine merely laughs at his boyfriend’s words before exiting the room to see who exactly has disrupted their afternoon, leaving the door hanging ajar. Sebastian sighs, grabbing his phone from Blaine’s bedside table, but he hasn’t even opened up Instagram before he hears the telltale voice of his least favorite Keebler elf—Kurt Hummel.

Immediately, Sebastian shoots up from the bed, hurrying down the stairs to find Blaine and Kurt standing in the front entryway of the Anderson home, Blaine turning to him with a smile and Kurt pointedly looking at Blaine, ignoring Sebastian’s very existence.

“Sebastian, Kurt’s home for winter break from NYADA!” Blaine says, still smiling, and all Sebastian can do is grit his teeth.

“I see that.” He bites out before making an attempt to smile at Kurt (for Blaine’s sake, of course); however, he fails miserably, his face forming into more of a grimace. Not that it matters, as the other boy is still refusing to look Sebastian’s way.

“I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to hangout tonight, Blaine. Maybe go to Scandals?” Kurt says, faux cheer dripping from his voice, “I didn’t expect you’d have company though.” He adds, finally looking at Sebastian with daggers in his eyes.

“Well, I am his boyfriend after all, and it’s the first Friday of break—who else would he be with?” Sebastian says, wrapping his arm tightly around Blaine’s waist.

“Right.” Kurt bites out, crossing his arms. Sebastian’s about to say something in retaliation that he knows Blaine will be mad at him for, but his boyfriend beats him to the punch.

“Scandals sounds like fun!” Blaine interjects, eyes shooting back and forth between the two other boys, “All three of us can go—we can catch up!” And, wow, does that not sound like an absolute nightmare to Sebastian’s ears, and going by the look on Kurt’s face, he’s not too thrilled with the idea either.

“We were gonna watch movies tonight, Blaine.” Sebastian says, because it’s true. They had planned an Audrey Hepburn marathon to start off break. Blaine should know, it was his idea.

“I know, but we can do that tomorrow, instead. Come on, Seb, it’s just one night.”

“Yeah, _Seb_.” Kurt says, a devilish smile taking over his previous look of distaste. The sight of Kurt smiling, at Blaine vouching to follow Kurt’s idea for the night leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

But Blaine’s looking up at him with those deep puppy dog eyes, and Sebastian can never say no to those eyes, “Fine.” He sighs, and although he doesn’t really want to spend his night with Hummel as their third wheel, the look on Kurt’s face as Blaine pulls back from giving Sebastian a big kiss in thanks seems worth it.

* * *

Except when Sebastian finds himself sitting alone at the bar nursing his third lemonade (sans alcohol), while Kurt and Blaine drunkenly sing their fourth karaoke duet up on makeshift stage at Scandals, he decides nothing could make this night worth witnessing this. He also decides that his offer to be the designated driver was one of the worst choices he’s ever made.

Blaine’s smile is easy and bright as Kurt’s arm hangs loosely around his shoulders, the two boys’ heads close together as they slur their way through one of Whitney Houston’s hits. Sebastian turns away from the stage, waving down the bar tender for another drink in an attempt to distract himself from the sour feeling behind his ribs.

Despite their messy break up, Blaine, ever the saint, has spent the entire night welcoming Kurt back with open arms and friendship, oblivious to his ex-boyfriend’s very obvious attempts at winning him back. When Kurt had first asked Blaine to sing with him, Sebastian had grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist to stop him, but Blaine had pulled away, “it’s just one song,” he had said, but that was three songs ago, three drinks ago, three dances ago, and now as Sebastian feels his boyfriend’s very uncoordinated arms wrap around his middle from behind, he decides he’s had enough for one night.

“Did you hear me sing?” Blaine hiccups into Sebastian’s ear, forcing the taller boy to sigh, turning around and pulling Blaine’s arms from his waist. Blaine immediately starts to waver on his feet from the loss of his anchor, so Sebastian grabs his hips to keep him up right.

“I think it’s time we head back to your house.” He tells Blaine who pouts instantly and boos.

“But you haven’t sang with me yet!” Blaine yells, catching the attention of a few other patrons who glance their way. And while he knows Blaine isn’t in his right mind, the other boy’s words make him bristle.

“Maybe I would have if you and Hummel weren’t attached to the hip all fucking night.” He growls. But as soon as he says it, he regrets it, Blaine’s eyes tearing up at the tone of his voice. Blaine was already emotional when sober—drunk Blaine was always a whole other level.

“Sounds like you're jealous, Smythe.” Kurt gloats from where he’s taken up the seat beside them at the bar, and any guilt Sebastian feels at upsetting Blaine is quickly replaced with fury at Kurt.

“Of you, Hummel? You fucking wish.” Sebastian says, keeping one hand on Blaine to steady him and using the other to toss some cash on the bar top. “Blaine, I’ve had enough of this place. I’m going home. Are you coming with me or not?”

Sebastian watches as Blaine tries to figure out what to do, his glossed over eyes shooting between his boyfriend and his ex.

“We can split an Uber, Blaine.” Kurt says before the other boy speaks. Sebastian fumes at Kurt’s words, because the thought of leaving Blaine with Kurt for the rest of the night does nothing to calm the jealousy coursing through him. But, thankfully, Blaine seems to make up his mind, giving a little shake of his head and grabbing Sebastian’s hand,

“No, I’m gonna go with Seb,” He says with a small sniffle, “but text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” He adds, because Blaine Anderson is always, always the most caring and courteous person on the planet, whether he’s sober, drunk, happy, sad. Sebastian often wonders how he ended up convincing Blaine to date him, considering he’s often the exact opposite.

The drive home is mostly silent, save for the occasional sound of Blaine hiccupping. Sebastian’s hands clutch the steering wheel a little too hard, as he tries to decipher how Blaine can even stand to be in Kurt’s presence, let alone be friends with him again.

Sebastian still remembers the day Blaine told him about the breakup. Kurt dumped Blaine, the most perfect man, for some random new guy at NYADA, leaving Blaine alone and broken hearted during his senior year of high school. Blaine couldn’t go back to McKinley without being reminded of Kurt, and while Sebastian will forever be grateful that Blaine transferred back to Dalton, the reason as to why was upsetting. Blaine deserved better than Kurt Hummel (not that Sebastian ever fully felt himself deserving of the curly-haired boy), and he couldn’t understand how Blaine could so easily accept his ex’s apology and act like there was no bad blood between them.

Unless, of course, Blaine still had feelings for Kurt—a thought that Sebastian is embarrassed to admit has been swirling around his head since watching Blaine and Kurt duet to REO Speedwagon’s “Keep On Loving You” earlier on in the evening.

When they arrive back at the Andersons’ house, all of the lights are off, signaling that Blaine’s mom is already asleep. The two boys are mindful not to make too much noise as they enter the house and lock the door behind them. Thankfully Blaine’s sobered up considerably and doesn’t need too much help ascending the stairs to his room in the dark, and he easily changes out of his chinos and sweater into a too-big t-shirt that he had swiped the last time he stayed over at Sebastian’s house. Sebastian simply strips down to his boxer briefs, his usual apparel during their weekend sleepovers, and neither boy speaks as they slide under the covers on Blaine’s bed.

A few moments pass, both boys sitting still in the darkness of the night, resting against the headboard, when Blaine’s phone sounds from where he placed it on his night stand.

“Kurt made it home okay.” Blaine says aloud, the glowing screen of his phone illuminating the room from where he now clutches it in his right hand.

Sebastian scoffs, rubbing a hand over his face, “Great.” He huffs, because surely they can _not_ talk about Kurt right now. It’s late and he just wants to lay down and get some sleep and never, ever think about Kurt Hummel again.

But his reaction seems to stir something in Blaine, who sits up straighter and flips on his side table lamp.

“Okay, what is up with you? You’ve been mad all day.” Blaine asks, crossing his arms and turning fully towards his boyfriend.

“I haven’t been mad all day.” Sebastian sighs, unable to meet Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine raises his eyebrows, “Fine—You’ve been mad since Kurt showed up.”

“Oh, I wonder why.” Sebastian grits out, rolling his eyes.

“I forgave him.” Blaine says, but that only frustrates Sebastian further.

“He dumped you, Blaine!” Sebastian yells, but quiets down, remembering Blaine’s mom is just down the hall.

“He just wants to be friends again.” Blaine says, but it’s quiet, like he too isn’t entirely sure that is all Kurt is after.

Sebastian crosses his arms now, sneering, “Oh, he does not want to be friends. He wants to wriggle his way back into your highwaters.” Blaine blinks, taking in Sebastian’s furrowed brow and the downturn of his lips. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sebastian this upset.

“Are you jealous?” Blaine asks, carefully, fully expecting Sebastian to blow up in retaliation at the question. Instead, he receives nothing but silence, Sebastian’s face slumping down into something more melancholy than angry.

Blaine shifts closer to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the other boy. The adjustment is a little awkward, with Blaine being so much shorter, but he does his best to take ahold of his boyfriend.

“Baby, come on. You have nothing to be jealous of.” Blaine tries to assure the other boy, but Sebastian’s arms are still crossed, and he lets out a small huff at Blaine’s words.

“I know you and I have only been dating a couple months, but I love you.” Blaine says right into his ear, forcing Sebastian to finally look him in the eye. It’s the first time either one of them has said it, but Blaine is 100 percent confident in his feelings, “What Kurt and I had is long over. Even if he was after something more than friendship tonight, he isn’t going to get it. Not from me.” 

Sebastian shifts so he’s laying down a bit, resting his head against Blaine’s chest, who simply holds him closer in his arms. Sebastian glances up at Blaine, still feeling the slightest bit insecure, “Promise?”

“Cross my heart. You have nothing to worry about. You are all that I want, Sebastian Smythe.” The two boys cuddle under the yellow glow of the lamp for a few moments, no other words passing between them when Blaine’s phone pings with another notification, unwrapping one of his arms from his hold around his boyfriend, he grabs the phone and unlocks it.

“Kurt, again?” Sebastian questions, but there is no malice in his voice. He’s simply curious.

“He asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow.” Blaine says, tossing the phone back on the table and flipping off the lamp before fully laying down beside his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Sebastian once more

“And? Are you not gonna respond?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine giggles mischievously.

“How about we leave him on read, hmmm?” He says, and now it’s Sebastian’s turn to laugh.

“Fuck, do I love you, Blaine Anderson.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
